


State Visit

by MiraMira



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Sequence, First Meetings, Gen, Intrigue, Politics, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: Holland's first trip to Red London proves informative - though perhaps not as Athos and Astrid expect.





	State Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laire (laireshi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).



> This idea _really_ did not want to stay drabble-length, but I think I managed to corral it. Thanks for the inspiration, laireshi!

Holland’s first moments in the other London are spent trying not to retch. The cloying scent that still clung to the coin when he took it in hand is everywhere. But it is the people who make him most ill: their plump, ruddy faces; their open, trusting smiles; the casual way they flash magic about as though it is nothing. As though they have never known a moment’s fear.

That is, until they catch sight of him and his eye. One by one, he watches their curious expressions turn pale as they realize what his presence signifies, and smiles coldly.

~

“Tell your king,” Holland informs the trembling palace guard, “I come bearing a message.”

“A-at once,” the woman stammers, and hastens away, leaving him to study the glittering foyer whose every detail proclaims the touch of a master craftsman or spellworker. What would Vor have thought? Laughed, or clenched his fists, as Holland does?

But Vor will never venture an opinion on this place. And he cannot say he prefers the Danes’ vision.

“The king will see you now, m'lord,” says the guard as she reappears at the entrance, no less nervous than before.

He does not correct her. “Good.”

~

He is not pleased to see Holland, this proud King Maresh. At least he has the grace to conceal any shock, though perhaps he is not surprised by the visit. But it is clear he would like the other London to remain where his predecessors left it centuries ago: out of sight and mind.

Holland is almost relieved. What would he have done, had he been embraced like the little princeling who stands at the true heir’s side? Begged sanctuary until the soul seal splintered him, if his guilt did not finish him first?

This way, he need never know.

~

“Tell Their Majesties I welcome the resumption of neighborly correspondence,” the king informs Holland, tucking the Danes’ missive into his sleeve. “Beyond that, I will need time to compose a response. If you return in... say, a fortnight...”

“Let me take it!” the boy _Antari_ cries eagerly, before retreating under the king’s glower. “Sir.”

“If I may,” Holland interjects, “I believe Their Majesties would appreciate a reciprocal visit.” He watches as Kell’s face lights up, and pictures Astrid’s feral grin at the mere thought of this innocent lamb entering her lair. “Perhaps we should agree on a date in advance.”

~

“Back already?” Astrid observes, as Holland prostrates himself before the twin thrones.

Her brother smirks. “Told you.” 

“They send their greetings,” says Holland, forehead still pressed to the floor. “Likely their _Antari_ will have little more when he arrives.”

“As expected.” Athos stretches like a contented wildcat, motioning for Holland to rise. “What do you make of their defenses?”

Holland thinks on naive Kell, but also cautious Maresh, who Vor might have respected if not liked. He thinks of his rulers gorged on the power the Arnesians take for granted, of two worlds laid waste. “I would not underestimate them.”


End file.
